Subconscious Whispers
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: One Shot. A little Fluff for the Yaoi fan....i won't tell you the pairing so it stays a surprise! *dark laughter*


If you want to find out the pairing you'll just have to read. Otherwise it kind of spoils the surprise I got.

Okay so this one was based off of a dream that kinda made me go: what…the…fuck? I woke up and was like "OMG that was absolutely adorable but seriously what the hell?" if you read it you might understand but it's mainly because of the *BLEEP* pairing that decided to show itself.

I mean okay so the pair is really cute, but I haven't really been into it so…me dreaming it kind of confused me. So yeah here it is my first and probably only *BLEEP* Enjoy.

*is still confused*

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. But I can still mess with the characters right?

Subconscious Whispers

(MY subconscious whispers… lol)

Roy Mustang sat in the chair provided in the hospital room; he was frowning in disappointment to cover his worry for his youngest subordinate who was unconscious and lying in the hospital bed with monitors attached to him making sure nothing was going wrong. Roy gave a small groan, Fullmetal had been his responsibility and he'd failed, again. The boy had gotten hurt and this time it was practically the Colonels hand that had dealt the blows. If he hadn't sent him on the request mission that now was most obviously for the kidnapping of Edward which was why they'd requested him. He'd been too annoyed with the boy to notice that the request came from an area with known insurgents. Alphonse had gone to Risembool for one reason or another and that left Ed bugging the Colonel all day, but it also left him in direct protection of the man. And now Ed was in the hospital because he hadn't been properly prepared. Now here he was with two broken ribs a sprained wrist and too many cuts and bruises to count.

"Shit," he said and ran a hand through his hair, it was all his fault. He'd been waiting in here for Fullmetal to wake up, he had to apologize but he didn't know how he was going to say it. The boy would probably take it the wrong way as it was.

He wasn't allowed to dwell on it too long however because the door decided to open at that moment, making way for Hawkeye and Havoc.

"How is he, sir?" Hawkeye asked and Havoc looked the young blond over in concern, but keeping his face neutral

"Still out, but they expect him to wake up either later today or tomorrow," Roy said tiredly, running his hand through his hair again. Hawkeye nodded and walked over to the window to look outside at the slowly setting sun. Havoc turned to his superior officer with a stern look on his face.

"No offense Chief, but you look like shit, you should go home get some rest and get changed," he said nonchalantly as he pulled out a cigarette to chew on.

"No I have to-" Roy began but Hawkeye turned around and Roy knew there was a pistol pointed at him, and Jean was glaring at him.

"Come along Sir, Jean will tell us if he wakes up won't you Jean?" She asked and Havoc nodded.

"The moment his eyes open I'll call you," he said Hawkeye nodded, and Roy looked reluctant but didn't say anything as he was led out at gun point. Havoc waited until the door was shut before he went over to the unconscious blond laying on the white bed. He gently brushed hair out of the boy's face, then looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I should have been there," he mumbled and bent down to brush his lips over the younger blond's lips then gently kissing his forehead.

He knew he could have been with the boy as he went to go take on an entire insurgent group by himself, but the boy was stubborn ans absolutely refused because he said the people just needed some help repairing a few buildings what would have been the point of having a bodyguard when there was no trouble? But they'd all been mistaken the knew it was an insurgent group now but then they thought it was just a group of workers. But they only realized their mistake after Ed hadn't returned a week later. And when they found him bloodied and beaten Havoc had almost killed every last one of them with his bare hands. He had to use all of his self control not to, but he still felt responsible, he could have been there but he hadn't. Some lover he was.

Havoc then sat and grabbed the boys hand, the automail one because it was closest, no matter what He said Ed found it hard to believe Jean actually _liked _his automail, he told the boy he found it sexy, but the boy never believed him. But Jean never argued he was usually too busy at that point because he always found himself revenging the blond after his blushes from the compliment turned the older blond on.

Havoc continued holding the blonds metal hand and fell asleep with his head next to the boy's body.

The next morning the sun rolled in through window shining on the two sleeping blonds, slowly two gold orbs opened and blinked a few times registering where they were, then flinching slightly as the rest of his body awoke and felt all of the pain that his body was experiencing. Then he realized there was someone touching him he turned slightly and saw the blond head next to him. he smiled as he raised a bandaged hand and set it on the head, which gave a start then bleary blue eyes locked on the gold.

"Ed..." he said his voice croaky from sleeping in an odd position. Then he had a hand on the smaller boys face, and his lips desperately tugging on the slightly chapped ones. When they broke apart Ed grinned.

"Sorry to have worried you," he said breathily and raised his own hand to the taller blonds cheek. His face softening just at the sight of his older lover's.

"You better be, shorty," Jean said closing his eyes and took Ed's hand in his own. Then he bent down and kissed the boy again who used his automail hand to bring the older male closer so he was practically laying on the younger boy. When they broke apart Jean laid his forehead on the boys and just looked at him.

"Don't scare me like that Ed, I'm too young to get gray hair," he said teasingly as Ed ran his hand through it.

"Good thing too, I don't like old men, and you know that isn't going to stop, my sense of adventure is what makes me so attractive," Ed said giving the blond hair under his fingers a light tug.

"Oh no what makes you attractive is your sense of adventure in bed," Jean said before tugging on the younger boys lip again with his teeth. But before they could do anything else they heard footsteps and the door open just as they leapt apart. Roy and Riza walked in, Roy looking much better than the day before, and Riza looking like her normally crisp self.

"Sir, I was just about to call you," Havoc said willing himself not to blush, "He just woke up," making sure not to look at Edward who was doing the same.

"What's up Colonel Bastard?" Ed said, and Jean had to hide his smirk, ever since the two had started seeing each other Edward's acting ability had improved tenfold.

"Fullmetal," Roy said and everyone could hear the relief in his voice. Ed rolled his eyes then looked at Havoc.

"I'm kind of hungry...feed me?" he asked with a grin, and Havoc rolled his eyes then started to leave with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah yeah I'll be back in a few," he said and right before he left he caught Edwards eye, they both smirked as the door closed.

One of the reasons they loved each other was the thrill of taboo. But that was only one reason.

Yeah....so that was my dream....wierd huh? No? oh well okay. I hope you liked it. Cause unless I have any more really weird dreams I probably won't write anymore....so anywho reviews yes? Please and thank you it would make this Author very happy. *begging smile of inoccesnce*

Click?

V


End file.
